


Meeting Him

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [75]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cute Ending, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, hopeful future meeting, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott introduces Yeza to the Mighty Nein.





	Meeting Him

Nott made sure the spell was cast before she showed herself to her husband, relieved that it held up enough even when he pulled her into a tight hug, pretending not to hear his questions as she just held him.

It’s been nearly two years, maybe more, and she was just so happy to see him again, even if the circumstances were fucking awful. 

She let him go after a few minutes, holding his hand in her own after she kissed his cheek, and looked towards her friends where they loitered by the doorway, “This is the man I talked about, my husband. This is Yeza.” she said, glancing at him, “These people are the Mighty Nein, they helped me get to you.” 

Jester waved, though Fjord kept her from getting closer to pull either of them into a hug, “Hi Yeza! Nice to finally see you instead of just talk sometimes and not for long enough to really do great at helping. I’m Jester!”

Yeza nodded, smile friendly as he looked at them in the dim light of the globes Caleb had set out into the air, “Thank you, it was very kind of you to talk to me, even if it was sometimes scary. I owe you so much for helping me, and for whatever kindness you’ve done for Veth besides. Lovely to meet you, Jester.” 

“She’s one of my best friends,” Nott whispered, careful of being to close to his ear with her teeth, “We solve mysteries together, she and I. It’s real fun. I’ll let the rest of them introduce themselves though.”

Her husband chuckled, squeezing her hand as she led him over to the group, “That sounds good dear, I’d love to meet anyone you’d call a friend.” he said warmly. 

She’d missed him so much, and as her friends introduced themselves, she watched him the whole time until it was time for them to make their escape. 

**Author's Note:**

> An old prompt from before we knew who Yeza was, repurposed for the latest adventure.


End file.
